


I need more

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, F/M, Smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker





	I need more

I was furious as I stood across from him in my kitchen. He stared at me with his eyebrows pushed together. I wanted to slap him but I knew damn well he would barely feel it.

“Just leave Bucky. I’m done,” I said pointing to the front door. I just wanted to go to bed and not see him anymore tonight.

He rolled his blue eyes at me, and that just seemed to make me even madder. He couldn’t seem to understand that I didn’t want to be around him right now.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he groaned.

“I’m not your fuck buddy anymore so you can leave,” I seethed.

Bucky and I had been sleeping together for the last six months. I liked him way more then I probably should and I don’t know if he saw me as anymore then someone to get his sexual aggression out on. We had been friends and met because Natasha introduced us and we kinda just it off. I basically had a crush on him from the moment I met him. I didn’t think he had any interest me other then being my friend. Sleeping with him really brought me out of my shell. I was a plus size girl who was curvy then most and he made me feel sexy. I was the first person Bucky had slept with since the forties, and I could tell being with me was a way to release his built up sexual tension.

“Why are you cutting me out?” he asked.

“Because you can’t go kissing another women and just expect to come back here and have sex with me,” I said pointing my finger at him.

I was at the bar with Bucky and some of the other Avengers. We had all be drinking and then some skinny girl who was wearing on of the shortest dresses I had ever seen came over and was flirting with him and then next thing I knew they were kissing. I stormed out of the bar and was quickly followed by Bucky.

“She kissed me and I pushed her off,” he said lightly moving my hand away from him.

“You should of said no,” I seethed leaving against the counter that was behind me.

“I pushed her off me and chased after you,” he said stepping towards me. “I respect you too much to go randomly kissing some random chick.”

“Bucky I’m not your girlfriend so let’s just end this and maybe we can be friends again,” I sighed. I really wanted this to be over and I just wanted him gone the more this fight dragged on the more it just broke my heart.

“Are you really that dumb that you don’t realize I would want more with you?” he asked taking another step towards me.

“Bucky half the time we have sex I feel like the lights are on but nobody home,” I ran my fingers through my messy hair. I couldn’t believe we were actually having this conversation.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” It was obvious that I had struck a nerve. “Do you not get off when we have sex? Because last time I checked I always make sure you cum before me.”

I rolled my eyes at his comment. I wasn’t saying by any means that he satisfied me in bed. It was more he wasn’t emotionally there.

“That’s not what I mean,” I groaned. “It’s all mechanical with you. When we have sex it’s the purpose of you releasing frustration.”

“I have a lot of shit going on in my mind and honestly the only human contact I ever get is with you,” he let out a defeated sigh.

“Bucky…” I wasn’t sure what exactly to say.

“Let me finish. The only human contact I ever really get is with you and honestly I’m still trying to figure out how to be a functioning human again. Give me time to figure this out. I want more with you, but I need some time to process everything,” he looked at me with a look as if he was begging me to give him time.

“Alright,” I reached out and lightly touched his metal arm. “I need for you to try to give me some more emotions.”

He nodded his head as he reached for me. He engulfed me in a hug pulling me tightly into his chest. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

I honestly wanted more from Bucky then just casual sex, but I wasn’t even sure if we were having that anymore. He made it seem like he wanted more with me but he wasn’t sure on how to have it.

“What happens now?” I asked as he still help me close.

“We’re gonna try to be more. I just need you patient with me,” he slowly let go of me.

I didn’t say anything I just leaned up and pressed my lips to his. After this fight we had just had I really just wanted to kiss him. Our lips moved together and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him. His metal hand rested on my ass while his normal hand roamed my back holding onto me.

Quickly he started moving us towards the kitchen table. Without thinking he reached for my large hips and sat me down on the edge of the kitchen table. I was a bigger girl and it always amazed me how he lifted me like I weighed nothing.

He smiled at me for a moment as he stood between my legs. His large hands were rested on my hips. Reaching up rested my hand on his cheek. This whole moment felt different then any other time.

Our lips connected again and I reached down to work on getting his shirt off. I knew deep down we shouldn’t probably sex but things felt very different between us. I could tell deep down he was trying to show me he cared. His movement didn’t feel as mechanical as they normally did. His movements just seemed to be filled with passion. His hands roamed my body as our lips moved together filled with hunger.  
We pulled a part catching our breaths while Bucky made quick work to removed his shirt. He bit his bottom lip and started unbuttoning my blouse. I stared at him with lust filled eyes as he took my shirt off. I took it as my cue to reach behind me and unclasp my bra.

Normal when I had sex with someone I tended to feel self conscious about my body. I had curves where I didn’t want them and a round stomach that made me extremely self conscious, but with Bucky the way he would lot at me he always looked at me like I was the hottest thing around.

The second my bra was off he reached up with his large hands and stared massaging my breast. I couldn’t help the moan that passed my lips as he started kissing my neck. His lips moved from the base of my neck and started moving towards my breast. Slowly his swivel his tongue around my nipples that were peak with excitement.

Leaning my head back in ecstasy at the feeling of his lips on my body. He pulled away from me biting his bottom lip.

“Take your undies off,” he groaned reaching for the button on his jeans.

Jumping off the table I made quick work of getting my panties off and hiking up my skirt so that it was bunched up on top of my hips. Bucky took this as his cue to rid himself of his pants and boxers. His erection sprang free and he just stared at me wide eyed. Hopping back on the table I reached my hand out signaling for him to come to me.

Our lips connected again roughly and I slowly reached down between us to stroke his length a few times. He pulled his head back and let out a groan at my touch.

Reaching between us he moved my hand away from his length and worked on lining himself up with my entrance. I stared into his blue eyes as she slowly slid into me. I couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling. Even though we had sex often I don’t think I’ll ever actually get use to the feeling of him inside me.

He put his hands on the table on each side of me and started thrusting. I leaned back staring at him as he held a steady pace thrusting into me. Bucky knew exactly how to move his hips to drive me wild. I was kind of surprised when he leaned forward and roughly connected his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him as he rolled his hips into mine over and over again.

The whole act of us having sex felt completely different this time. I felt like he was more connected to me then he had ever been before. I racked my nails across his back. I couldn’t help but let out loud moans with every thrust of his hips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned against my lips.

Him speaking caught me off guard. Normally while we had sex he wasn’t much of a talker. Normally all he would say would be a string of cuss words, moans and groans, occasionally my name would pass his lips.

“Buck,” I moaned leaning my head back in pure pleasure. I wasn’t even able to say his full name I was so caught up in him.

“Tell me what you need,” he said as he ran his hand down my side. His hand gripped my hips roughly.

I couldn’t bring myself to speak I was too taken over by pleasure. I closed my eyes feeling my stomach begin to knot as I grew closer to the edge. I wanted to beg him to push me there but I couldn’t speak.

“Babe,” he moaned.

“Harder,” was the only word I think my brain was able to say. I don’t think I knew any other words other then his name.

Roughly he grabbed my round ass and pulled me closer to the edge of the table. His lips started roughly kissing my neck as she roughly slammed his hips into mine. I ran my nails down his back holding him close to me. I knew after this his back was going to be scratched up and i was going to have hickeys all down my neck.

“Bucky,” I shuddered as I hit my release.

His thrust got sloppy as his back tensed as I held onto him riding out my high. I knew he was almost there. He got a few more thrust in before spilled inside of me.

He slumped forwards leaning against me as I held onto him. We didn’t say anything we just held each other as we tried to catch our breath.

“You’re on the pill right?” he mumbled with his head resting on my shoulder.

I realized we were still attached that he hadn’t even bothered to pull out, and we hadn’t used any protection. We had got completely caught up in the moment.

“Yeah,” I sighed. I couldn’t be more happy in that moment that I had decided to get on the pill when Bucky and I started sleeping together.

Pulling away from me he smiled and slowly slid out of me. Reaching up and rested his hand on my cheek and tilted my face up gently so I was looking at him.

“Did you maybe wanna go out to dinner tomorrow?” he asked. 

I think this was his way of trying to prove to me that i meant more to him, and that he really wanted to work on some sort of a relationship between us.

He bit down on his bottom lip as he stared at me waiting for me to respond. Slowly I nodded my head.

“I’m gonna our in a real effort with you.”

“That means a lot. I’m gonna be patient with you and we can take our time.”

Leaning in he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I knew that we might not have a normal relationship right now but maybe soon we could have more.


End file.
